Jumping
Jumping is a basic ability that every class is capable of. It moves the player 45 Hammer units vertically. Jumping can be used to reach elevated positions, shorten walking distance, or avoid enemy fire. By default, jumping is performed by pressing Space on a PC or Mac, A''' on the Xbox 360, or '''X on the PlayStation 3. Special Jumping Techniques Soldier By firing a rocket near their feet/body, they can propel themselves a fair distance. They have self-damage resistance, but this is only when the soldier is in midair when the damage would hit him. Since crouching makes you more aerodynamic in TF2, the most simple way to rocket jump is to look the opposite way from where you want to go, jump the way you want to go backward, crouch, and fire the rocket going to opposite direction from where you want to go slightly as long as it can still partially damage you. There several other ways to rocket jump, such as pogo-jumping which is shooting a rocket at your feet just before you hit the ground so you can continue forward, this is best for going horizontal distances. Another is wall jumping, which is rocket jumping near a wall, and then firing a rocket onto the wall slightly below your feet so you are propelled forward and up. The simple way to rocket jump can be made more effective by doing it into a corner, as long as you destination faces the corner. Pyro The pyro can use its Scorch Shot at its feet while crouch jumping to go moderately higher than possible with regular jumping. This costs fairly little health that can be healed easily with a small health pack. Another way is with the Detonator, as the detonation ability lets it use it to it's advantage by shooting it near it's feet in the same manner as rocket-jumping and detonating it quickly before it hits the ground. As the pyro then has a extra 25% self damage, this propels him slightly less than a rocket jump at the cost of a notable amount of health. The pyro cannot pogo-jump as all of his methods to use weapons to jump require a lengthy reload and have a clip size of 1. However, they can use their Compression blast to reflect a explosive (such as a rocket or grenade) at their feet to use it to jump higher. The pyro has no self-damage resistance, so it will go much higher with much more self-damage that is usually repairable with a medium/large health pack. Scout The scout has a double jump that lets him just a extra time in midair. On of his melee replacements is the Atomizer, which grants him another extra jump in midair but deals 10 damage on the scout every time it is used, so it should be only used if the scout has health to spare/there is a health pack nearby. One of his primary replacements is the Soda Popper, and after running or jumping for 13 seconds, for 8 seconds it will allow the scout to jump 5 times allowing for massive mobility and combat/utility uses. Another one of his primary replacements is the Force-A-Nature, which does knockback onto the scout if he is in midair the opposite way of what he fired. If he is in midair and his gun is pointed downward, it will blast him up slightly more than a normal jump would. The extra jump affect can only be used once every couple seconds or until the scout touches the ground to prevent scouts from literally flying across the map. The jump-affect is generally called a "Force Jump," due to the name and nature of the gun. Demoman The demoman has many ways to jump, beside the normal way. One of these is grenade hymping, which is firing his grenade launcher into a spot where it will bounce off a wall/prop/is somewhere where he can get to in time and crouch-jumping. This is slightly harder to use than a rocket-jump due to a grenades unpredictable bouncyness. The grenade jump will propell him slightly less than a rocket jump and inflict less damage on the demoman. The more common way for a demoman to jump is sticky-jumping. This uses one or more of his stickybombs and jump-crouching the way he wants to go and detonating his stickybombs. This will cost him a lot of health and will propell him far more than a rocket-jump would. Using 2 stickies for a jump is not recomended unless the demoman has a healing source at the destination, or it is to escape from a place/enemy and is the only way, this will propell him extremely far with a huge amount of his health lost, but is very effective to travel if there is a healing source due to health loss. Using 3 stickies is only possible with Overheal, as he will just die otherwise. 3 stickies is not recomended unless for fun purposes, while it will blast you likely across the while map if such a massive distance existed within a map you will probably go far enough to either have massive fall damage, probably fall into a enemy crowd or basically drops into a natural hazard (cliffs, saws, etc...) Category:Techniques Category:Contents